


Growing Up Finalizer

by Arastel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, M/M, terrible parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arastel/pseuds/Arastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren adopts a child for he and Hux to raise. Well maybe adopted isn't the right word...Kidnapping may be a bit more appropriate. Either way, their stuck with her; Hux is a lot of things but baby killer isn't going to be added to that list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://that-vicious-vixen.tumblr.com/post/138100980226/evil-gay-space-husbands-part-2  
> Based off of this lovely little thing I found on tumblr and might have fallen in love with. As always, comments make me happy

                What in the galaxy were they going to do with a child? Hux thought to himself for the tenth time since one Kylo Ren had walked into their quarters, still covered in blood from the latest series of village massacres, dumped an equally blood covered child on the clean bed, and stalked off to the refresher without a word. The dark man had ignored his questions, leaving him to stand and watch as the drying blood stained the white bedding beneath the kid.

                “Are you at least going to explain what in the force you expect me to do with this?” Hux demanded, gesturing to the bed as soon as Kylo emerged from the fresher, a pair of faded training pants hanging low on his hips and towel drying his hair.

                “She’s a gift for you.” The knight replied. “I wiped her memory, she’ll probably be waking up soon. I named her Ani.” He studied the small being momentarily. “You should probably bathe her or something.” He added as he walked out of the room, leaving a gaping general in his wake.

                Hux groaned, running a hand through his hair, disheveling it in the process he was sure. The red head knew calling after his husband—some days he wondered why the force user even had the damn title, was a moot point; choosing instead to focus on the matter at hand, going into the ‘fresher and gathering a wet rag as well as one of the sand colored tunics he wore to spar with the other officers, the color chosen to annoy Ren. Back in the bedroom, Hux knelt on the edge of the bed and began stripping the child of her soiled clothing. Underneath the layer of dust and gore, the girl’s clothing was varying shades of blue and green. Picking up the damp rag once she was nude save her undergarments, he wiped the stains from her torso where the blood had soaked through clothing and onto skin before moving onto her face and arms, where the gore was thicker. He slipped the tunic over her head after he’d managed to get her semi-clean, knowing she wouldn’t be able to be properly bathed until she regained consciousness.

                “Would you like to explain yourself Ren?” Hux asked. He’d tracked the force user down in the training rooms once he’d redressed the girl.

                “The other night you were talking about children after your call with your mother; so I acquired us one.” Hux could do nothing more than stare at the stupid kriffing man, resisting the too often urge to throttle him. “Are you not pleased with her?” Kylo looked at him, confused with the other man’s reaction. “She’s five, I figured she’d do well. They tend to be impressionable at that age.”

                “Ren, I don’t like children, nor do I have a desire to have them. My mother wishes for grandchildren that she has no hope of getting.” Hux rubbed the bridge of his nose, exhaling slowly. “However, it does seem she’ll have once since under no circumstances will you be murdering children on my ship.”

                “She’s intelligent, that’s why I picked her.” Kylo remarked, standing and moving next to the general. “Let’s go, I’ll wake her.” Hux nodded marginally, falling in step next to one another as they walked back to the commanders’ quarters. Hux waited at the end of the bed, watching as Kylo touched the girl’s forehead, stepping back as she began to stir.

                “Where am I?” she blurted, sitting up on the bed, staring warily at the two men watching her. “Who are you?”

                Thankfully, Kylo was the one to speak; Hux having a rare moment of not knowing what to say. “That must have been quite the hit to the head Ani, not remembering you daddy and papa.” The dark haired man chuckled, with a look of concentration Hux recognized as the man using the force to ensure his plan worked.  “Honestly Bren, we really should stop letting her play in the training areas, she keeps falling.”

                “Of course Kylo, especially after today’s escapade.” Hux agreed, smiling at the girl, who wasn’t looking as lost. “Alright Ani, no playing in the training rooms anymore, do you understand?” he continued, waiting to see if the girl was sold.

                “Yes papa, I won’t no more.” She agreed quietly, making the men smile, though not for the reason she thought.

                “Excellent to hear. Now you wait right there while we go get a bath ready for you.” Hux waited until she nodded before dragging Kylo out of the room. “Please tell me you’ve at least thought enough ahead that you’ve got clothing for her.” He hissed, the look on the other mans face giving him all the answer he needed. “For force sake Ren! You’ve got to start thinking things through.” Hux snarled as he ran the water into the tub he was for once thankful for having. “I’ll bathe her, but I expect you to have something for her to wear by the time I’m finished.” Once Kylo had left with a sarcastic ‘yes sir’, Hux stopped the water and poked his head out into the bedroom, calling for Ani. The red head watched the child slide off the edge of the bed and stumble into the bathroom, the tunic pooling around her feet, not helping her with her coordination in any case.

                “Your father should be bringing you something clean for you to wear once we’re finished with your bath.” Hux told her as he pulled off the tunic and underclothes, throwing both down the laundry chute for the droids to take care of.

                “Okay papa.” The girl chirped happily and Hux couldn’t be happier that Kylo hadn’t had the gall to imprint that he was ‘daddy’ into her mind. With a deep breath, the general lifted Ani into the tub, hoping he didn’t end up injuring the frail looking creature; after all it wasn’t as though child rearing was a high point on his list of skills. Once in the water, Ani did nothing but move her hands and feet around in circles slowly, looking up at him expectantly. It seemed washing herself was outside her realm of capabilities, meaning it was going to become another duty to add to his already long list.

                Hux frowned as he rolled up his sleeves; he’d never dealt with children. His to sisters were older than he was, and even had they been younger, there were droids made specifically for caring for children. Sighing heavily for the umpteenth time that day, the man grabbed a rag and dipped it into the already brown tinged water, reminding himself to order a nanny droid. He’d turned out fine, and he’d been raised by one.  As he thought, he scrubbed the rest of the filth from the girl; Ani, he reminded himself, figuring he might as well get used to calling her by the name Kylo had given her, then moved to wash her hair.

                “Lean back then.” He ordered, placing a hand on her back; it wouldn’t do for him to allow her to drown the second time he’d been left alone with her.

                “Kay papa.” The small girl grinned as she did has he’d told her, allowing him to wash her tangled hair. After he’d wrung the excess water out of her hair, he drained the water and wrapped Ren’s bathrobe around her slight form.

                “Hopefully your father has something for you to wear.” Ani said nothing as the skinny man spoke about nothing in particular while he led her back into the bedroom and placed her on the bed. Thankfully while they’d been in the refresher, the droids had come and cleaned the bedding. Kylo however was nowhere to be seen. Grumbling to himself, he grabbed the hairbrush off the nightstand—he’d told Kylo multiple times to stop leaving it there, along with one of the many elastics that seemed to breed in their quarters and situated himself behind the girl on the bed.

                He was halfway through plaiting the five year old’s dark brown hair into a French braid when Kylo stalked back through the door. The knight had changed back into his robes, complete with that damned bucket on his head; the effect of the ensemble being completely ruined by the small pile of pastel clothing he was holding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of their first day with Ani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super happy with all the response and kudos I've gotten from this. Keep it up guys! It makes me so happy!!

                “It’s about time you came back.” Hux drawled, finishing the short braid and tying it off.  “I’m leaving it up to you to get her dressed, then we can go get dinner.” Hux raised himself from the bed, wincing as his knees cracked, eaiting for the other man to remove his mask and replace him behind the girl.

                “Pick something and get dressed. “ Kylo snapped at the child, dumping the pile of clothes next to her as soon as Hux had left the room. Ani smiled up at her daddy, grabbing the first two items of cloth she liked.

                “Ren, we can’t let her walk around like she was dressed by a blind Jawa.” Hux looked between the black clad man and the five year old who had obviously dressed herself; judging by the outfit of green leggings and bright orange tunic, before walking over and kneeling in front of the toddler.

                “Ani, do you want to wear orange or green?” he asked, looking at her intently.

                “Wanna wear both.” She crowed, causing the man to scowl.

                “You’re only allowed one of the two, which would you prefer?” Hux decided to try one more time, not feeling right about yelling at her

                “Both!” This time, Ani stomped her small foot, scowling in a manner that closely resembled Hux’s own.

                “Anita Elise Hux, you will not yell at me.” The normally calm general surprised Kylo by losing his temper quickly. Ani immediately looked as though she’d been struck, and was on the verge of tears; Hux simply ignoring the look as he removed the girls tunic, replacing it quickly with a purple one. As soon as the red head was finished dressing her, she flung herself at Kylo, sobbing as the knight looked unsure about what to do.

                “You’re fine Ani.” Kylo finally muttered, patting her back awkwardly, looking at Hux for any sort of help he would offer. “But you do know better than to speak that way to your papa.” He continued once he’d realized that Hux wasn’t going to offer any assistance in dealing with the distraught child.

                “I-I’m sor-sorry!” The child wailed, voice muffled from her face being shoved into Kylo’s robes.

                “It’s okay.” Kylo murmured, the look on his face daring Hux to say otherwise. “Now, how about you let me up so I can get ready? That way we can go to dinner.” The man phrased it like a question as He set her on her feet, grimacing at the large wet patch on his lap.

                “Papa’s going to watch you while I go change. Alright?” Ani nod ded, watching Kylo walk out of the room before turning her focus back to Hux.

                “m sorry papa.” She muttered, moving her foot back and forth across the carpet, looking guilty.

                “Let’s just not do it again.” Hux replied, picking her up and looking through the mass of fabric on the bed, not finding the shoes he was looking for. It figured that Kylo would forget such an important article he thought, resigning himself to carrying the light child.

                It wasn’t often anymore that their arrival to the canteen caused instant silence. Sharing a look with one another, Hux walked over to the tables, while Kylo went to collect food.

                “Papa, this tastes really bad.” Hux glanced down at Ani, his own mouth full of the brownish substance that could only be accurately described as gruel that often made up dinner. At hearing the general get called such an endearing name, most of the crew looked up. Some, like Mitaka and Phasma stared in shock.

                “If you don’t eat, you won’t grow anymore. It would be a shame if you stayed so short.” He answered he child, ignoring the gaping officers. Thankfully, the girl scowled, but began to eat. Everyone in the room knew the food was sub-par at the best of times, but they also knew how to compensate. Each of the officers, and more than a few of Stormtroopers and pilots had contraband hidden throughout the ship. He and Ren shared a small cabinet in their rooms that was well stocked with alcohol and candy.

                Ren, why don’t you go get Ani ready for bed?” Hux asked once the majority of the room had finished eating, figuring he at least owed the officer’s some sort of explanation about the child that had appeared. The knight nodded, plucking Ani off the bench they were sharing, and striding out of the room.

                “Sir, will you be keeping the child?” Phasma asked, eyes boring into his skull as she waited for his response.

                “Anita will be staying with Ren and I. We adopted her in a certain sense of the word. You will all do your best not to show any indication that she’s not been on this ship since birth.” Hux waited for everyone to acknowledge the order before leaving the canteen, knowing full well Phasma and Mitaka would be seeking him out privately to speak. For the moment being, he had a child to put to bed, and paperwork to sludge through.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for a family outing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is mostly filler and lead up. I'm kind of indecisive on whether or not I want to have Ani kidnapped....Anyone have any insight? I'm always open to ideas. Thanks to everyone who's been reading! It makes me happy.

                Papa!” Hux turned from the panel he’d been viewing maps on, just in time to steady himself as Ani barreled into his legs.

                “How did your morning go?” He asked as he picked her up and sat her on the edge of the panel, looking her over as he did every day.

                “It was lots of fun! Daddy and I played swordfight.” Hux rolled his eyes at her excitement. Kylo was adamant that six was old enough to learn how to use a sabre, especially while she was residing on a warship; hence why the brunette had a small green lightsaber that Kylo kept on his person outside of training.

                “That does sound like quite the morning.” As he spoke, he dug around in his greatcoats pockets, unearthing one of the many nutrient bars he’d taken to carrying about to feed Ani each afternoon when she joined him on the bridge once she’d finished her training. Phasma loved to compare his beloved coat to a diaper bag, though he wouldn’t admit such a thing no matter how true it was.

                Ani had been on the ship for close to eight months, passing her sixth birthday and becoming ingrained in the crew’s daily lives. He and Kylo had worked out a schedule where a droid wasn’t necessary after the knight threw a fit worse than Hux had ever seen over the idea of a robot raising a child. Hux had chosen not to disclose his own droid centered raising, figuring it probably wasn’t going to gain any points on his end.

                “Papa, when is Auntie Phasma gonna come get me?” Hux glanced down at Ani when she spoke, seeing that she’d devoured her snack and was swinging her legs back and forth, her heels smacking against the bottom edge of the panel, leaving gray marks on the black steel.

                “She should be here any minute.” Almost like the captain was waiting for the words to leave his mouth, the tell-tale clang of the woman’s boots echoed through the bridge as she walked over to them. Ani immediately held her arms out for the Stormtrooper to pick her up, giggling when her request was granted and she was hoisted onto chrome plated shoulders.

                “Have her back before we land. Ren and I are taking her on an excursion while the ship is docked.”

                “Of course.” Phasma responded as she turned around and walked out of the room, a hand wrapped around one of Ani’s ankles to ensure the small child didn’t meet her death via metal flooring. Hux watched as Phasma walked out of the room, turning back to his work once the pair had gone beyond his sight.

                Phasma was the only other person on the ship aside from himself and Kylo that was privilege to time alone with Ani, even if it was only once a week, and mostly so Hux could complete enough work that it wasn’t an issue to have the youngling around him for the majority of the time each afternoon. Today however, the entire crew, at least the higher ranking members would be cutting their work hours short; they were docking on one of the few planets that they had control over in order to restock and refuel, meaning everyone save the Stormtroopers would be going to enjoy the afternoon. A quick glance at the schedule that was always pulled up on the corner of his screen showed he had a little less than two hours before they’d docked, leaving him an hour and a half before he’d have to go prepare his daughter and husband to leave the ship.

                “Thank you for watching her.” Hux whispered to Phasma as she handed the sleeping six year old over to her father.

                “Always a pleasure.” The blonde whispered back, having long since given up on the red haired man not thanking her for a few hours of babysitting each week. Shutting the door behind her, she began getting ready to leave the ship.

                Hux walked into his and Kylo’s quarters, laying a snoring Ani on the couch in the small sitting room, then going into the main bedroom to change. He made quick work of putting on jeans and a sweater, not wanting to walk around in the dirt in his uniform, before walking back into the sitting room and looking at Ani; dreading waking her up.

                “Ani, wake up sweetheart.” He muttered, shaking the small form lightly until she sat up, rubbing her eyes with a pout.

                “Don’t wanna papa.” She whined, looking up at the tall man, tears already gathering in her eyes. Hux resisted the urge to sigh, wishing Kylo would hurry up and get here. He was much better with dealing with the child’s feelings than he was, much to everyone’s surprise.

                “I guess if you don’t want to go explore the town with me and your father, you could stay here and be all alone.” He purposefully didn’t look down at her, hoping she wouldn’t call his bluff and start to cry anyway.

                “I do want to go papa!” at her exclamation, he sighed in relief, picking her up to go to her room. While she was dressed fine in leggings and a gray tunic, a combination of her morning training and impromptu nap had turned carefully done braids into a rat’s nest that would need to be fixed before she could face people other than her fathers.

                “You aren’t really planning on going out like that are you?” Hux asked less than ten minutes later when he carried Ani out of her room; her long brown hair falling wavy down her back after she’d refused to have it tied back again. Kylo had silently appeared while they’d been in a different room, and was waiting on the small couch, wearing the ratty robes Hux planned to take great pleasure in burning once given the chance.

                “Are you two ready to go?” the force user chose to ignore the shorter man’s question, though looked expectant for an answer to his own.

                “We’ll be ready to leave as soon as you’ve changed.” The red head smirked, raising a thin eyebrow, waiting for the response that he probably wouldn’t get in front of Ani. “Unless you’ve chosen to stay behind.” He continued, at awe of the fact that he had to use the same tactics deployed on a six year old on the thirty year old man child he called his spouse.  However he had thought the request he’d given that Kylo wear normal clothing for once would be honored, now he wasn’t sure.

                “Very well.” Much to his surprise, Kylo went into their bedchamber, coming back after nearly twenty minutes wearing similar clothing to his own; hair thrown into a messy bun that made him want to cringe. Smiling at the pair who’d sat on the couch and were looking at the data pad Hux held, Kylo swung Ani into the air, eliciting giggles from the girl.

                “Shall we go? I’m sure most of the crew has left by now.” Hux simply nodded his agreement, putting the pad on energy save mode and standing to join the dark haired man in walking out of the chambers. Once they’d made it to the main set of doors to leave the ship, only encountering a few Stormtroopers on the way, Kylo sat Ani down in front of him and knelt down at her level.

                “Your papa and I expect you to stay close to us. Do you understand?” Kylo waited for the child to nod before he unclipped something from his belt and held it out to her, Hux immediately recognizing the small lightsaber the knight had constructed for their daughter. “I’m going to let you carry this. You’re only to take it off and use it if you’re separated from us, and only if you’re in trouble should such a scenario arise.”

                “Honestly Ren, we’re going to be walking around a small village, what type of danger are you expecting?” Hux rolled his eyes, watching the long haired man tuck the small sabre onto the belt around Ani’s waist.

                “I’d rather her be prepared than defenseless.” Kylo snapped, standing and taking Ani’s hand in his own as Hux opened the door, letting in the first burst of natural light the trio had seen in months.


End file.
